Stagnation
by My Shinjuu
Summary: Seto Kaiba has a disease called stagnation, which causes him to have seizures whenever he is emotionally unbalanced or is overly active. So what happens when he gets caught up in the most scary experience ever? Please R'N'R! CHAPTER 6 NOW UP!
1. Chaper I

Summary: Seto Kaiba has a disease called stagnation, which causes him to have seizures whenever he is emotionally unbalanced or is overly active. So what happens when he gets caught up in the most scary experience ever!?

Disclaimer: Setoobsessive-2 does not own Yugioh or anything else that has copyrights to it. NOTE: this will be the only disclaimer for the _whole_ story, just to let everyone know.

Key:

"talking"

'thinking'

**_Hikari to Yami_**

**Yami to Hikari**

flashback

"_flashback talking_"

Stagnation

By Setoobsessive-2

Seto's POV:

It was no use. I was just too tired. The air around me was buzzing with the laughter and talks of the latest things, but I was unfocused to all of it. My pen just sat there on the desk, next to my clean book and scientific calculator. I suddenly became very interested in the pen. It was like it was calling for me. My hand reached out, and I touched it. And yet it wasn't enough. I picked up the pen and examined it thoughtfully, though I made sure my mouth was still in its straight line. Not like I needed to, since I've spent more time with it that way so it just sort of became natural.

I clicked the pen for a second on the desk, letting my ears become content in the simple 'tap, tap' sound that the pen gave off. If anything, I was being foolish and embarrassing, or perhaps nervous or anxious, since I have never fidgeted with something so unnecessary in my life before. Yet the class was too engaged with their own necessities to bother with my foolish acts. I put the pen down and grabbed my book. The thick material in my hand just simply seemed light, and perhaps it was. My eyes wandered over the cover. The Vampire Lestat by Anne Rice. Truth be told, even though I am one for logic, I have an interest in Vampires and mystical beasts. I enjoy playing MMORPGs and RPGs just for the soul purpose of seeing the fiends.

I put the book back down and my eyes wandered over to the calculator. I was bored, wasn't I? How could I not just get the sudden urge to just take the thing apart and study every small piece and detail before putting it back together again? Or course, maybe it was the fact that I had a near picture-perfect mind. I was able to put the games back together if they were bumped into, and I could always repair a broken machine, knowing the piece which had malfunctioned and were it was.

And it was with that that I am able to remember faces; so many of them, as well. Yugi, and now his other half, Yami, which I have just recently learned about. Jounouchi Katsuya, Anzu Mazaki, Honda Hiroto, Ryou Bakura; all of them, just so easy to recognize. But now I can somewhat appreciate that they leave me alone, so I can just forget about them. Perhaps, if I am lucky, they will just disappear from my mind completely.

Glancing at the clock, while still everyone else goes on, I notice that it is almost time to go home. Well, to work, in my case, for I run a very important business. KaibaCorp is the top leader in holograms and technology. We have our own labs, and though half of what we do is illegal, it is better then what the son-of-a-bitch Gozaburo-sama did to the company. Gozaburo, that is the one picture in my mind I'd wish to get rid of before all of the others; though Maximillion Pegasus comes in a close second.

I packed up my things and waited patiently for the bell to ring. Then I hear it: the sound of sweet freedom that comes to everyone else but me. My life is a cage, just nothing but a cage that is the same everyday. All I ever do is go to work and school and build my deck. No fun. I didn't always have free time ever, and my goals in life were always to be the best.

I packed up my stuff neatly. I waited until most of the room was empty so I could talk without interruption as I pulled out my cellphone. I speed-dialed my limousine driver. For some odd reason, I didn't feel like taking my limousine. My company building was only about two miles from my school and I needed my exercise since I didn't have time for my 5-mile run on the track this morning. That's what I get for working too long. I'll run the three miles later, if I have the time, that is.

I was able to tell him of my plans and then I shut the black sleek portable phone. My eyelids shut and I breathed gently, doing some breathing type exercises that I always did before taking long walks or runs. The Pharaoh and his beign friends interrupted me. The inu was giving me a hard look but I simply just ignored him.

"Would you like to walk us? You have to pass it anyways to get to your company building." Yami explained to me as if I was stupid and didn't realize how to get to my building and what I have to pass. I already know that Yugi put him up for this whole act.

"I'm sure that your assistants will not be necessary." I said with annoyance. My tongue clicked off the roof of my mouth and I was now ignoring the looks that the inu and that Anzu girl were giving me.

Suddenly, nausea swept through me and my vision blurred. I had a huge migraine, so great in the pain that I had to shut my eyes tightly to try and avoid it. It still hurt like hell. Then I remembered, but I had to make sure. I straightened myself as best I could and though I was leaning on the desk, I opened my bag and took out my planner.

I began flipping through the flabby book until I came upon the date. I skimmed through everything, but my vision was still a little fuzzy. I placed the planner on the desk, opened so I could see, and once again began to read it, slower this time.

May 15

6:00am – files due

6:30am – wake Mokuba

8:00am – school

6:00pm – Doctor's Appointment, 81563 Muyi.

8:00pm – Muyi Convention

11:00pm – Head home

I closed my planner and rubbed my eyes. My vision was returning. That was good.

I looked at the faces that the tachi was giving me. Everyone was staring at me; the Pharaoh and his reincarnation giving me thoughtful looks while the inu and the friendship girl and shark haired freak gave me looks of blankness. I will admit that I had gone through some rather abrupt facial appearances and stances—the calm, then pain, then calm once more. It was part of my disease.

"D' appointment?" Jounouchi asked suspiciously. Now why the hell would there be anything suspicious about a doctor's appointment? His face was in mine and his eyes held the beatitude look that I despise so much. I would not recoil easily. I pushed him lightly, yet he overreacted and fell to the ground with a plop noise.

"Iroiri baka (Idiotic Bastard)." I mumbled, placing my planner in the bag again.

"Why is it out of town?" Yugi asked. Domino City was a secluded place. At least one of everything resided here. No one could really dare to go to another place unless on vacation or if they were opening business deals with another country or something extremely important as that.

"I have to see a special doctor." I explained patiently. Speaking of doctor appointment, I guess I would need the limousine. And I guess Mokuba would need a babysitter since Muyi was about three hours away. The babysitter would have to watch him till about one in the morning or so. I never left him alone for that long. I was usually in my home office when he was sleeping and other then that I was at school, where he would be as well. He had a lot of prep schools and after school clubs to keep him busy, but today he would be free, since it was his free day.

"Are you really sick Seto-kun?!" Yugi was now worried. You could tell by the scared tone in his voice. I picked up my cellphone one more from my pocket and looked at him. I studied his pleading face before I spoke.

"Yes." Was all I said. He did not need an essay answer, or an explanation. That was all he would acquire from me unless a symptom appeared.

Perhaps I should tell you more about my illness. It's a very rare disease. I believe I may be the only one in the world who has it. I get seizures a lot due to it. It started the last day I was with Gozaburo. Despite what you may heard, I was very tall by the age of thirteen. 5'11". But when…Gozaburo 'fell' out the window, I went into a bit of a shock and passed out. I awoke a few weeks later. That was when I learned that I had a special disease called 'stagnation'. It causes you to have a seizure or pass out or perhaps even put you in a coma. But when you pass out, you stunt your growth. I should probably be around 6'5", but due to my disease that extra height is waste. But there is a scary part about stagnating. When you pass out, your breathing stops and you sort of become a vegetable. But even with all that machinery, you still can have your heart stop quickly.

"Oh yes, I need a babysitter for Mokuba tonight. I'll pick him up late, probably around one of two, depending on the night traffic in Muyi." I looked around the group. Yugi nodded. "We'll take him!" I dipped my head slightly in thanks.

"You're not going to die, are you?" Jou asked. By the look in his eyes, he was worried, but his body language showed that he did not care. But as they say, your eyes can reveal your very soul. I'm glad I learned to put a wall up.

I was about to respond harshly, but it caught in my throat. Something else came to me. I shook my head and began to walk out. "Do not fear death. Death is always at our side."

The last thing I heard before shutting the door was a loud gasp from Yugi.

.........................................................

It was only about 5:50 when I entered the secluded building. It wasn't known to anyone except for the most important doctors and staff. I first caught site of Megumi, the receptionist for the office. She smiled and waved with one hand. I dipped my head in response and she pointed her index finger towards the room door. I entered the room without a glance back.

I sat on the table in the room for about five minutes before Dr. Kumi came in. His posture slightly relaxed when he saw me.

"You know the routine." He said to me, and I nodded. I stripped down to my plain black boxers and once again sat on the cold metal table. He took his stethoscope and I breathed deeply each time he put the end on my skin.

"Good, good." He murmured after about an hour of checking up on me. I proceeded to put my clothes back on.

"You're very healthy right now Mr. Kaiba. You are eating right, from what you are telling me, and you are sleeping regularly. You exercise and aren't pushing yourself. This may just be the best condition that I've ever seen you." The man told me. He scratched his graybeard and smiled. "But I won't jinx you, for as they say, it is always calmest before the storm."

Dr. Kumi and me shook hands. I felt comfortable around him. He was my doctor for whenever I was with Gozaburo, so he knew all about the scars. He knew all about my illness as well, for he was the only one who would know or ever find out, besides Mokuba.


	2. Chapter II

It was never really that big of a deal to begin with. My whole goal for the rest of the evening was to go to the Convention, present what I was to present, shake some hands, perhaps a drink or two, and then head home to my brother.

Let's see, what was the Convention about? I almost forgot about it. I think it was about the opening of a new company that KaibaCorp had signed contract with. I think we all were going to drive down to the company and I was to get the big scissors and cut the red ribbon. I hated public outings like that. It bored me, and plus I had to wear a happy expression that everyone knew was fake.

I pulled into the parking lot (I had decided to bring my own car instead of taking the limousine so I could get there faster) with the wish of the night to end as soon as possible clouding my mind. The sun was setting quickly and as I exited the car, I felt a bit weak. It was most likely a symptom of my disease, though I only got these weak spells a few times a month. Hopefully it was nothing more then a passing thing.

I walked up the stairs in a calm and light manner. I was stopped a few times by high administrators and brought into conversations in which I knew all the answers to. I may be only 15, but I knew a lot and for that, I was respected. People looked up to me, and that causes me to look down on people. Unfortunately for them, that became a part of me and so I can be rude and unwelcoming.

The doors were opened for me, and of course I was use to that. I was handed a glass of champagne and offered many types of appetizers. I declined though, since I was on a steady diet. My eyes flew across the room and next thing I knew, I was being called to the stage.

I walked down the red carpet, people clapping for me and others nodding respectfully. The glass I was holding was taken from me by a butler. I hopped up the steps, wanting this to be quick.

I shook hands with the owner of the contract company. Cain Kuga. I respected man in the ways of science and ways of weaponry. Usually I detested men like this, because of his profession or the weapons, but he held a computer chip and a few other needed parts to complete my new duel disks.

"Ah! Kaiba-san, if you would be as of so kind!" he tried to persuade me. I knew what he was talking about. He wanted me to make a speech. Didn't I say that I hated public outings?

I stepped up to the podium and gave a publicity smile. The camera's flashed. I could just see the headlines: 'CEO of KaibaCorp SMILED!' I cleared my throat silently. The lights shone on me and suddenly I felt a bit light headed. Damn, Dr. Kumi best be right about the 'healthiest I've ever been' line.

"First off, I would like to thank everyone for attending this beautiful party that has been set up just to for this occasion. Now, onto business matters…" now what should I say? Something that makes them happy and shows my fake amusement?

"Sujata Inc. has signed a contract with KaibaCorp. Thus, meaning more opportunities for them as well as us. The things they make will hopefully help both the economy and the growth in the industry revolution! Having said that, I would like to welcome Cain Kuga-san to the world of business!"

The audience clapped with enthusiasm and the cameras flashed once more. I stepped back, shook hands with Cain, then backed out of the way while Cain said his speech.

I was handed the same glass of champagne that I had. I sure needed that. I gulped down the whole thing. The sweet liquid burned my throat a bit. That wasn't of suppose to have happened. I've had champagne a number of times, and never has my throat burned. But I have never had something with strong alcohol, but I knew the first time you drank it, your throat was suppose to burn. That could only mean that someone spiked the bottles. They were all laid out on a back table and the tops were off.

And I was too stupid to have not noticed before.

I shouldn't of even been taking the champagne with my disease. That meant I couldn't stay here and I couldn't drive all that distance back to Domino. Nevertheless, getting out of here was the top priority.

Now I was rushing down the stairs. I looked at my clock. The whole thing might have not of seemed that long, but it was about eleven. Damn, how many conversations did I get into? Well, it didn't matter now.

Dammit, another situation. I told Yugi I would be there by one. If I left now I'd only be an hour late. I would bare the headache. I better.

I opened the driver's side and climbed in. I took in the computer directions and I was off peacefully.

.............................................................................................

I arrived at around 2:40, and I was feeling incredible guilty, though I would never admit it, that I had left Mokuba with Yugi this late on a school night. His Ji-chan must be hating me as well.

The sky was way past what you would call dark. No streetli8ghts were here. Someone had gotten into a accident with one about a month again and no one bothered to replace it. That was the only one as well.

The porch light was on, so I could see well. It was a kind thought that they would think to do something like that, but for me, it was definitely not necessary. I walked up the stairs that were on the left of the building. That was there for if you needed to get there quick, I suppose. The door led directly to the house so you didn't have to pass by the shop.

I walked up to the door and knocked lightly. I waited for a moment and yet I had received no answer. Suddenly, Yugi answered the door, rubbing his tired eyes. "Oh!" he seemed a bit surprised and yet he wasn't too awake to comprehend anything. "Kaiba-kun, please come in. Mokuba's on the couch."

The first area that the door led was to the Living Room. The kitchen had a small bar next to its entrance. To the left of that was a hall. I had never been here in my life, but I didn't need to, to find my way around.

Mokuba was placed on the couch. He was sleeping contently with a gray blanket over him. One hand was under the hanging off the couch while the other held his card locket tightly. I just had to smile.

I loved to see my brother sleep. He looked so…happy. I mean, you would see him happy playing with his toys or with the Yugi-tachi or even with some of his friends. But I knew that he didn't really mean it. He was always so happy when he slept, and he even told me once that it was because I was in his dreams and he loved me more then anything in the world. He always wanted me to play with him and whenever I actually had the free time to do so, I saw the light in his eyes and the real happiness.

I looked at Yugi, who was now almost completely awake. His clothing was noticeable now, white pajamas with small Kuribohs on them.

"Really Yugi. You shouldn't go wearing something that embarrassing when you know someone is coming over and will see them." I explained. "Especially me. I could use it as blackmail, and you know it."

"I'm too tired to argue." Yugi laughed lightly. "You should probably get some rest too. How was you doctor's appointment?"

"Same as always. I'm supposedly the healthiest I've ever been. I guess that can get messed up since I'm usually in bed by now." I said, forgetting that Yugi didn't know of my disease. Yugi quickly noticed though. "What are your hours?"

"4:30pm to 12:00am. Weekends are from 6:00am to 5:00pm and then 8:00pm to 12:00am." I explained. I picked Mokuba up. "Your actions here will be returned."

"Don't worry about it. You should be heading home. I bet your chauffer is getting tired of waiting for you!"

"I didn't take my limousine since I could get to the place much faster." Mokuba stirred a bit but went back to sleep just as fast.

"Well you can't possibly go out driving this late at night! And look at you! You have rings under your eyes! You're tired Kaiba-kun! You might fall asleep at the wheel!" Yugi cried. He grabbed hold of my arm.

"Humph." I simply stated, "Did you know that _every_ time I get behind the wheel, there is a possibility that I'll fall asleep and put everyone at risk?" and with that, I got him off my arm, walked out, put my brother in the car then me, and I drove home.

..............................................................................

I did not want to go to school today. And even though no one was there to force me, I forced myself up. Though I had gotten home at around 3:10 due to the talk with Yugi I had the night before, I hadn't been able to get to sleep.

I stayed up all night, thinking about nothing. I was getting frustrated that I couldn't sleep that I turned the light on and tried to calm myself so I wouldn't get myself hurt. I had to due something to keep my mind off sleep. First was counting the number of cracks in my ceiling. Second was staring at a fly that kept going around the room until it flew out my window.

It went on like this of doing mindless things until my automatic set alarm went off to when I usually wake, around 6:30am. I forced myself up from doing those tedious things. I took a very quick shower and then I got dressed, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair with a bit of gel to keep it straight. I gathered my things around 7:00am and then I went downstairs.

Mokuba was already up, though still in his towel from when he took his shower. He was reading the daily comics while he ate his pancakes. As soon as I walked into the kitchen, Mokuba had his eyes on me and was smiling happily. "Ohayogizaimasu (Good morning) Niisama!" he exclaimed. I nodded, "Ohayo Mokuba." I grabbed a few strawberries and a few bananas from the fridge and chopped each of them up. I stuck them in the blender and added some milk. After it was all mixed together, I poured the liquid into a cup and drank it. I poured more into my cup and some into another cup, which I soon then gave to Mokuba. He drank it gratefully.

I didn't bother to eat anything at the moment. I got out a large container that was specially made for a compartment of my bag. I cut up two apples as Mokuba ran off upstairs to his room to finish getting ready. I put each cuts of apples into a small Ziploc bag and put them in the container. Then I took a Smoothie (those things in cans with good flavors) and put them into the container as well. I put in some yogurt and then an ice bag an put the lid atop it. I put the container in my bag and then Mokuba was once again down. Only this time, we were going back to school.

...........................................................................

I decided to take the limousine, since I was extremely tired. God, I hope today ends up to be a good day. I cannot afford to get into a fight or into something so big that it takes away all the energy that I have left, which is almost in the negatives.

Mokuba must have noticed as well. "Niisama, are you ok? Do you want to stay home?"

Now, even though I have been away for business deals, vacations, and other reason I will not mention (coughGozacouchburocough), I have never been absent from school due to lack of sleep. I was not about to have another reason to not go to school. Plus, I was absent way too often as it was, and I couldn't afford to miss anything. Not like I wasn't smart enough, for I have surpassed my teachers farther then even that of which a Harvard college professor knows of.

"I'm fine Mokuba. Nothing to worry about." I explained. I saw his mouth open, as if he were about to say something more, but it was shut quickly, probably due to thinking before speaking.

We arrived at his school fifteen minutes before my school was to start, which was only about five minutes away.

And so, after five minutes of once again staring off into space, we reached my school. I exited the car and grabbed my thing. Without turning back, I walked up the small steps that led inside the school, giving me ten minutes.

My homeroom was at the very end of the school and that meant taking me about six minutes if I estimate correctly. It was somewhat a good thing that my classroom was on the far end, for whenever the inu was late, he was even later due to the position of the classroom.

I reached the class quickly and sat in my seat. Yugi was the first to really notice me. "Kaiba-kun! You're here safely! I was really worried about you! I had trouble getting back to sleep." he admitted sheepishly.

"Yes, well…" now what could I say? I was still tired. My eyelids just wanted to shut, but I refuse to let that happen.

Thankfully, sensei came in and gave the class a waning glance. Though it was only a glance, the whole classroom rushed to their seats as if they were about to die if they didn't. Well, that could be true, since she gave you detentions if you were not in your seat when the bell rang.

.............................................................

Science. Now why the hell would I want to learn about the way a machine works if I'm the owner of one of the greatest technology gaming company?

This is what you call a good time and excuse to take a nap. Now, even though I was never the type to fall asleep during a lecture from my sensei, I couldn't help myself. My body relaxed and I let myself slide down the chair a bit. My eyelids were closing and my head bobbed if I tried to open them or keep awake. I was falling asle…


	3. Chapter III

"KAIBA-SAN!"

I may act alert and aware, but I'm not a light sleeper. So it was no surprise when I was finally awake the whole class was laughing at me and noticing that me, the infamous Seto Kaiba, had fallen asleep.

Sensei had threw his ruler hard on my desk, and you could tell it took all his strength to wake me up with the ruler for it was broken when I was awoke and looking at it. His eyes were crossed and his expression was infused with hatred towards me.

I did not really know how to react. Sure, I had been through plenty of situation that could have been worse, but this was the first that I have ever fallen asleep at school.

"Yes, sensei?" I asked as if nothing was wrong. His hatred turned bitter and he scornfully spoke, "You fall asleep in my class, you get the punishment. Even though this is your first offense, I must be fair and give out the punishment everyone else has always been given. Not only do you have to clean the classroom by yourself (In Japan, the students clean the classrooms everyday so they don't get dirty), but you have to write me a five page essay of why it is important to stay awake during a lecture."

I could tell he was enjoying this. All the sensei's loved to make someone that was superior to them feel like a low-life. That was just how the world is, and I'll be damned if I ever receive a day where they let me off.

"Fine." I said simply. I shrugged my shoulders and pretended to not care. "I will admit to falling asleep during your lecture and thus I will accept the punishment."

It seemed though that sensei was boiling within himself. I looked into his eyes and saw the hate and bitterness and jealously towards me. I just admitted that I deserved the consequences and yet he did not want to have seen me do so. He had wanted me to get into a fit of rage and anger and scream out into his face so he could see that he accomplished in getting me mad. I would not let that happen.

"Don't give me that attitude. Over-step your boundaries again, Kaiba-san…" he trailed off with his warning and turned around. "You owe me another ruler." he added. I did not reply.

..............................................................

I was in a better mood when the class ended, for I was getting tired by the overused looks that sensei continued to give me. The next class was physical education. I disliked PE. I simply applied for it because I usually needed the free time to check up on things or make some quick changes. Like Yugi and Yami, who of course was in the same PE with all his friends, I took it as recess. All we would do is go to where the current activity is going to take place and sit there, minding our own business or rooting people on. Sometimes, depending on the day, we could stay inside a classroom if handed the keys and work on things there.

So now, instead of checking on the customer's compositions or their compromise, or checking the company stocks, I was stuck writing a five page essay to why staying awake during a lecture is important. I just wanted to get this out of my way as soon as possible.

I finished in fifteen minutes within the starting of class. Gozaburo-sama use to always make me write pointless essays to just to see me try and stay awake for hours on end. I before have written at least eight different types of ten page essays to why I should stay awake during a lecture. I just had to combine a few from all of them and put it together within the five pages. What made it easier was the Gozaburo-sama always made me memorize nearly everything I have ever written down. If I was wrong, then he would tell me to rid it from my mind. But, hey, didn't I already say that I have a near picture-perfect mind?

"Kaiba-kun…" I suddenly heard Yami begin to say. I looked at him without really meaning too to answer. "Hm?"

"Why did you fall asleep in science? I thought the talk of computers would interest you, and you could correct him if he was wrong. And besides, how much sleep did you get last night anyways?" he asked. His eyes locked onto mine in a glare that made me get confused.

"Pft, do you actually think that I would care as to what sensei said? And even if I had listened, I would have already know everything and yet would still be mocked by the stupid elder." I scoffed, ignoring the second question. I sounded selfish, and I knew it, but he wanted the truth.

"Within your mind you are even more rebellious then Bakura. It is quite a pity actually, for I had hopes for you." Yami then chuckled. A small chuckle escaped my throat as well, "Yes, but Bakura was able to get tamed into what he is now. I've been this way and it is doubtful that it will ever change."

He simply smiled at me, and I had to look away. I hated that smile.

"How can you do it?" I began, wondering to myself if I really should be saying this. He looked at me, his mouth open to ask, but I beat him to it. "How can you smile so freely without anything behind it? It's not an empty smile…but it's definitely not a regular smile."

"I…lost my memory when I awoke in Yugi's puzzle. Sure I knew how to play the shadow games, but I don't remember what happened to me. So…how can I be sad if I have nothing to be sad about? I smile because I'm happy." Yami smiled at me and I looked away from him once again.

We let the silence in the room become a comfortable haven, and soon I fell asleep again.

...........................................................

I don't know how long I slept, but I knew that I was alone when I awoke. Except I was not in the extra classroom from my PE class. I was in a bed, a soft pillow under my head and a blanket over my body.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a small section of a room with screens separating me from everything else. I sat up, realizing I was in the nurse's office.

One of the screens was pulled back by a hand and a middle aged lady, Onata-san, the nurse, stepped in holding another blanket. "Ah! Kaiba-san! I'm glad you're awake! A group of students brought you in here, saying you had fallen asleep. We firmly decided that you will stay in here and rest until school is over, which is in about three hours." she told me.

"Group of students?" I asked.

"Yes, good Samaritans. You best be happy or you would have had to trudge along with the rest of the day tiredly. Also, before you leave, I'm going to need to contact your parents or guardian to tell them of your news."

I held my breath and looked at her. My vision blurred, and I began to shake. I fell back onto the bed, my body shaking more, and I heard Onata-san run to me screaming out my name.

I was stagnating.

................................................................................................................................................

SO-2: Thankyou all my wonderful reviewers!! So, here are these reviever's responses:

**IcyPanther**: I haven't really ever heard of a disease that can make someone have these symptons all together. It is probably a true disease in the anime world. I actually got the idea from Onegai Teacher (Please Teacher). Keep your eyes out for the manga! And yes, eventually, you'll hear about the scars.

**Nephyths-Poisen**: I like Seto angst, so I have to give him something traumatic, and I haven't used a disease yet. Actually, my other name is Setoobsessive, so check me out there!

**Saiyan-Jedi**: Thank you! I updated, as you can see!

**Pocky**: Thankyou a million as well! I appreciate your gratitude, but alas, I'm not _that_ good to recieve one million reviews.

**the-kaiba-heir**: Thankyou as well for you compliment. And thankyou VERY much for putting me on your favorites! I'll continue on with what I'm doing!!

**mezu**: thanks

**Sia**: I'm one for angst, so inner conflicts have to be in! I enjoy SetoxJou, but I'm not a good romance person, so I doubt this will be a yaoi.

Thank you all for your comments! Please continued reading and being fans! Please read some of my other fics, along with my second username, Setoobsessive, which you can find on my favorite author's list!!


	4. Chapter IV

I've always had an air of calm about me.

I thought everyday so was much fun…

I was so content with things.

But once in awhile…I would hear a voice…just for a moment…

"Are you truly happy?"

Something was cold inside me…

Like ice I wouldn't melt.

For some reason…I felt like something was wrong. I felt like this calm…was somehow fake.

I'd be laughing and surrounded by friends…and then suddenly I' d feel very distant from everyone.

I was afraid…

…Of days like that.

I wonder if I…could really feel anything at all.

Even if I smiled. Even if I was doing lots of fun things with my friends…I totally controlled any show of emotion.

Deep down, I felt like nothing could reach my heart.

But there was a worry in my mind that wouldn't go away…

…Would I always be alone?

…

The truth was I was always alone.

I've always been worried about that.

Why do I think such things?

I've been blessed in so many ways.

……………………………….........................

Young five-year-old Seto just stared at the doors in the maternity ward. Doctors rushed in and out. Most were giving orders to the nurses and yelling things that Seto did not know of.

His father smiled softly and looked at his son. "You're little brother is being born Seto." he explained. Seto looked up and smiled, just to please his father.

Suddenly, Seto turned away and began crying. His wails caught the attention of most people whom were also waiting. His father knelt down and picked up his son, giving the other people looks of embarrassment. "Shush…Seto, it's alright." he said to his son.

Seto shook his head. "Mommy is dead Daddy. Mommy is gone, and she won't be coming back."

The father just shook his head. "Everything will be alright…" he said softly.

Ten minutes later, it was reported that the baby had been successfully delivered but the Mother unfortunately did not make it.

……………………………….............

Nine-year-old Seto got into the car of his father, who was somewhat sober, but not fully. The young boy held an emotionless expression and he took his seat. He buckled his seatbelt quickly.

They were going to pick up Mokuba from a daycare. Seto himself would have had to go as well, but when he had gone, his eyes held the appalling look. It scared the workers and they immediately told his father that Seto could not go there anymore. So Seto found his time playing games of chess against himself, fighting himself as if he were two people. He was able to take care of himself easily.

So now Seto and his half-sober father were driving to the daycare. About five minutes till they would reach it, Seto's eyes widened and he unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped from the car quickly.

An oncoming trunk with a full drunk driver came and hit his own father's car head on, resulting in a small explosion that killed both men easily and quickly.

Seto got up, his left cheek bleeding a bit from his young body being thrown hard to the floor. He closed his eyes, silent tears running down them. He wiped them away, only to have them replaced with new ones, and he walked down the streets that weren't in a frenzy as he made his way to the daycare to pick up his younger brother Mokuba.

…………………………….

"Seto, Seto, it is not your fault. You didn't kill anyone. Please wakeup…"

A small splash of water on my cheek from a tear.

I was regaining my senses. I was regaining my thoughts, and my ability to breath.

I felt now like I was drowning, holding my breath for such a long time. I sucked in air for as long as I could, and in doing so resulted in cries of happiness.

But from who? I don't remember anything.

"I'm going to need to contact your parents or guardian to tell them of your news."

"Group of students"

"I smile because I'm happy."

I was stagnating.

Now I can remember. I stagnated because Onata-san talk about my parents. She didn't know about them, so I couldn't blame her for anything. But I stagnated…and I don't know how long I had been asleep.

"Niisama!! Niisama!!!" I heard a happy voice. Only one person calls me Niisama, so it had to be Mokuba.

"Calm down, Mokuba. He is breathing now…" that was a cool and calculating voice…Yami, without question.

"Hard to believe he has been living with this disease. He is always so emotionless, so how could something trigger it? Onata-san just said that she told him she would need to contact his parents or guardian." That was an annoying voice…but it had some worry. Perhaps it was Jounouchi? Well, that's strange. I didn't call him a mutt.

I fluttered open my eyes. I heard those people gasp happily once more. Now I could see that the whole Yugi-tachi was in this huge bedroom of mine, and so was Mokuba. I felt tired again.

My first real concentration was on Jounouchi, for he began to laugh as if he just heard a really crappy joke. Everyone looked at him, and he said between his laughter, as far as I could make out, since I was still tired, "Kaiba…you…look…on…drugs…expression."

Well no duh dumbass. I was out cold for who knows how long, and I'm still groggy when I awake. What is so hard about comprehending that and understanding it in a non-humoring way?

I looked at Mokuba and he nodded to me silently, then walked to Jou and kicked him in the shin for me. The whole room laughed, and I smiled at Mokuba with my eyes. He saw this and rushed to my side.

"How are you feeling Niisama?" he asked me, putting a hand to my forehead. I closed my eyes, but then recalled that I didn't want the tachi to see my weakness. I sat up quickly, and became a little nauseous, but I regained myself before I could vomit.

"I'm fine Mokuba." I tried to reply in the best voice I could that would represent that I was convalescing. Everyone else took the bait except for Mokuba, and I could tell easily from the way he crossed his eyes at me.

"Oh no you don't Niisama. You need to convalesce the old fashion way. That means plenty of fluids and sleep." my brother scolded me. I heard some of the tachi laugh, but I ignored them.

"Mokuba, I said that I'm fine." I replied sternly. I got my feet over the bed and stood up sharply, making me once again nauseous. But I would not show weakness in front of these _people_.

Anzu and Yugi ran to me while Mokuba just jumped across the bed. "Niisama!" he whined. Yugi and Anzu put their arms up as if I was going to fall. I was not going to fall.

"Yo, Kaiba, you really need to relax! I mean, just bye getting up that fast you can make yourself ill again!" Honda shouted across the room to me. I rolled my eyes but did not reply.

Suddenly, I was pushed onto the bed. I looked at the culprit. It was the double team of Jou and Yami. "First of all," Yami began for the pair, you're going to tell us why you never told us of this disease before." his face was stern, but now it softened a bit. "We just want to help you Seto. But we can't help you if you don't tell us these things. We were really worried."

"Why the hell would I tell you?" I sneered. I looked in another direction. "We aren't that close. Though you may consider me part of your 'tachi', I am not. I'm a free person, not getting caught up in your lies of friendship."

I heard Anzu growl and Jou mutter something incoherent under his breath. I looked back, just as Yami was about to speak, and I interrupted him. "Now, get out of my house. Even if I'm not feeling up to your standards, it doesn't give you any right to interrogate me in my _own house_ and make yourself at home."

I got myself up and watched them mutter things under their breath as they gathered themselves and left my room. Mokuba sent me a glare, meaning I was being too rude, but he followed after them. Probably to see them goodbye.

I climbed back in my bed and closed my eyes. I was tired once more. I let myself go into the darkness that came with the comfort of sleep.

................................................................................................................................................

Setoobsessive-2: Hello again folks. This of course isn't the end, and still I appreciate all te reviews I have received! So, once again, Reviewer's Responses!

**Saiyan Jedi**: This next chapter was very interesting, I hope!

**Shadu**: hides I continued! I continued! Now I don't have to feel the wrath of your hikari or you! Whew!

**Sia**: You only tolerate yaoi? Maybe I'll make it a yaoi, just for you...or something. How about I put up a vote in the next chapter. And why does the teacher hate Kaiba so much? Well, if you know the feeling of putting down someone higher then you and getting away with it, then you would feel happy and light too. But Kaiba spoiled the teacher's mood, so...yeah. LOL

**IcyPanther**: Well, _of course_ the good samaritans were the Yugi-tachi! I've always enjoyed the idea of my favorite character feeling weak and helpless and then they get rescued by the main character! I don't know why, either...maybe I'll go contemplate that for awhile, ne?

**the-kaiba-heir**: I'm very flattered that you would review for me! I hope I don't disappoint you and you stop reviewing! And yeah, I've read a few stories named turmoil. If only they would update, ne?

**Nephths-Poison**: that's part of the disease he has! He'll seizure, but he really isn't, only he really is. I think i I just reread Onegai Teacher a few more times, then I'll finally understand it fully! ...or something like that.

**Kokoro Pocky Neko**: you got an account and put me on there right away?! I'm very flattered! Yeah, I agree that those Whose Lines Parodies are getting old, since nobody can ever come up with fresh ideas... Hm...I guess my ideas are unique. Thankyou for saying such!


	5. Chapter V

"And that is why you aren't suppose to be late for class." Shigure-sensei gave the class a warning as Jou sheepishly looked at his feet.

I really don't know why I didn't make fun of him as he past by me. I wasn't tired anymore and I was feeling well. It had been three days since the incident. Perhaps it was because I still remember the worry in his voice.

Shigure-sensei quickly then went on with his lesson and I ignored all of it. Just with a glance at the board, I knew we were talking about Easter Island. I didn't care.

Class went one and soon another one was taking place. School seemed to go on for hours, and now it was only lunch.

Unlike most people, who have to eat their lunch at tables or on the floor, I eat on the roof. No interruptions, hear the birds chirping, feel the wind. You almost feel free with a lot of this stuff happening.

Today I brought some onigiris. I put one in my mouth and savored the flavor of Salmon and Cod Roe. My hands flew over my keyboard and I checked the company's stocks. They looked to be doing pretty well.

I took a bite of my onigiri and before I knew it, I had eaten all of them and had completely checked the KaibaCorp website. My watched read that I had plenty of time before our next class started.

I got up and walked to the roof's chain-linked fence. Below were tons of students, talking and laughing. Some were in their groups while others ran for duet conversation. I looked to my right and saw a few bullies picking on a unfortunate student.

I walked backwards and up against the wall. I relaxed and put a hand to my head, throwing my hair back as I sighed.

It wasn't fair. Why did _I_ have to be cursed with this damn disease? Why couldn't it have been on someone's else shoulders?

I looked into the sky and saw a few rain clouds coming in. Great. They would probably be here by the time I left for home after work.

I got up and packed up my things. I exited the roof and back into the building. I walked to my next class and entered. It was completely empty, which I was grateful for, and yet I was a bit disappointed. I wanted to talk to someone. Complain and shout and anything to assuage the pain in the thought of my disease.

I got out my computer and began checking the scripts. I edited a lot of them and then checked my bauds. Soon, the bell rang and people began to enter the room.

..............................................................................

After school, I immediately headed for my limo.

"Kaiba-kun! Kaiba-kun!" I heard a naïve voice call. I turned my head to see that Yugi was running towards me. Yami was behind him, talking with the mutt and the friendship girl. Honda then put Jou into a headlock. I paid more attention on Yugi now.

"Hm?" I asked.

"Um…well…we were kinda wondering if maybe you wanted to come to my house. I mean, maybe we can talk or something?" Yugi asked me.

"I have work to do." I explained.

His small hands went behind him. "I know…but maybe, you know, if you don't want to go to work…you can make up for it. Like a vacation-type thing, you know?"

I sighed. "Yugi, you're even more annoying then Mokuba when he's trying to persuade me into something."

"Do puppy-dog eyes work?" Yugi asked, a smile on his lips. He began to do it.

It was disturbing.

"Yugi, people in High School should not do the puppy-dog eyes. Not only is it very disturbing, but those only work when Mokuba does it." I said.

"Oh come on! I'm sure you could use some relaxation!" Yugi pleaded.

I sighed once more. "Fine. Let me call my secretary…" I dialed the number. I didn't know why the hell I had allowed him to lure me in. We were enemies, rivals, all the above. I was suppose to hate him!

…But ever since that day at school when Onata-san said my parents and I ended up stagnating, I have been avoiding them. I kind of feel like I owe it to them.

My phone said 'connected' on it, and then I realized I didn't like my secretary that much. I didn't want to talk to her. Disconnected and then began to text.

'_I…W…o…n…'…t……B…e……I…n…_' is what I text.

"Great!" Yugi exclaimed. "Let's go!" he began to walk towards the way his house was when I looked and saw that his tachi was coming as well.

"My limo could fit us all." I said, then instantly regretted it. I would get into talking that way.

"Great!" Yugi repeated. And so now we were walking to my limo.

I waited for the chauffeur to open my door before I entered and scooted to the very end. It was a stretch limo, but that was because KaibaCorp was a good fifteen minutes from my house and I liked to just fall asleep on the way there.

Speaking of falling asleep, I was really tired. I had stayed later in KaibaCorp then I had wanted and because of that I lost some sleep. I lay on one of the long seats. Just because the Yugi-tachi was there didn't mean I wasn't tired.

Of course, it was about ten minutes to Yugi's house, but that was in the opposite direction as mine.

"Kaiba-kun, you alright?" I heard Yami ask me as he entered the car. I rolled my eyes. "I'm tired pharaoh. I didn't get much sleep last night." I knew that I was required to have given them an explanation, but they would have gone crazy over my well-being if I hadn't.

I let myself close my eyes and after about a minute, made my breath become very relaxed, to make it look as though I was now asleep. I guess the others noticed it too, but wanted to make sure.

"Kaiba-kun? Kaiba-kun, are you awake?" I heard Yugi asked.

"Yes…" I mumbled. I heard Yugi sigh. Then he began to speak to the others and I blocked out the conversation.

............................................................................

We reached Yugi's house fairly quickly, or so it seemed to me. I got up and grabbed my bag, since I knew that another one of my limo's would probably be picking me up.

We all exited the limo and entered the Kame Game Shop. I saw Sogoroku give me a glare from behind the counter, but I just ignored it. I walked up the stairs with the rest of the tachi and took a seat like everyone else on the red couches in the living room.

Yugi went into the kitchen to get drinks and snacks while Jou made himself act like he was home. He propped his feet on the coffee table and turned the television on with the remote.

I have never watched television in my life. Mokuba would in my office occasionally, but I was always to busy at work to give it any thought. Not even in the orphanage did I watch the television that was in the room when it was free time. I was always huddled in the corner, a book in my hands, and sometimes Mokuba would be by me and I would read to him.

But now here I was, in the Motou's living room with the tachi…watching television.

"Jou! It's my turn to choose something to watch!" Honda yelled. Jou just shook his head. "You got it last Friday! That was my day!"

"But you weren't there!" Honda countered.

Jou growled, almost making me smirk, and replied hastily, "Then we'll just pretend that you aren't here and I'll get my turn back!"

Honda couldn't think of a comeback, so he remained silent. Then Yami came from wherever he had gone and took the remote from Jou and gave it to me.

"Here Kaiba-kun. Since it's your first day, you can have the TV. Pick something to watch." he explained.

I looked at the machine in my hands. It was small. I was tempted to chuckle at the embarrassment of a machine. I could design something like this with my eyes closed!

I threw the remote to Anzu. "You pick." I said. She looked at me, confusion on her face, "Um…why?" she asked.

"Ladies first." I said simply. Yeah, so I was old when it came to females. But Gozaburo raised me this way.

She got a light ting of pink to her face, which made Jou and Honda get a reason to pick on her.

"Thanks…" she whispered, though you could tell she didn't really mean to. She turned the channel to some ballet show, making everyone in the room but me and her groan.

I didn't know what the problem was. Anzu just took her hand and slapped the boys, but they settled and proceeded to watch it.

Since I had never watched television and didn't plan on it, I leaned back on the couch, throwing my feet onto it. I closed my eyes and sighed, and I began to try and tune things out so I could go to sleep.

A loud noise and the screams that followed got me up. I was very alert and active now, and my heart was beating fast.

And when I looked I realized the reason for the screams. A bullet was in the television. The screen was all black, and the television had automatically shut off.

Anzu was screaming and Yami held Yugi in a protective way. Jou and Honda both had covered themselves. I just stared.

Then I got up. I walked over to the television and examined where the bullet had. As if it wanted to be overly-dramatic, a chunk of the screen fell as soon as I reached it. It crashed onto the floor and pieces flew up. I blocked my eyes, though I knew it wouldn't be able to reach.

Then my cellphone rang. I looked at the screen, seeing a message had been text.

'_Better get home_', it read.

I listened. I rushed outside. What the hell did it all mean?! Why was this happening?!

Then I realized that the limo was not there and I did not have my car. I guess that Yami sensed something was wrong, for he was now outside as well. "Kaiba-kun?! Is something wrong?!" he asked.

"Does your Ji-chan have a car Yami?" I asked. He nodded. "It's in the alley behind our shop? Why do you need a car?"

I didn't answer his question as I ran to the back of the alley. I practically jumped into the old Nissan Maxima and began hot-wiring the car, for Sogoroku was far too intelligent to put his keys in the sun visor.

Yami got into the seat next to me. "Well?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"I…" I clenched my teeth together as my put two wires together. "…don't want to…talk about it."

He didn't like the answer, you could tell, but he remained silent. I started the car and handed Yami my cellphone. "Call your Ji-chan and tell him of my doing. Tell him I'll get him a new car is return."

So as Yami dialed and spoke to his Ji-chan, I was driving as fast as I could in this car to my mansion.

Yami then hung up after a moment. He smirked. "Ji-chan isn't very happy. He's says he'll take the new car though."

I would have smirked if not for the timing. Minutes later I was on the main streets in my area.

Suddenly, my phone rang. I answered it. "Hello?" I asked.

"You're too late Seto Kaiba." a rigid voice said.

My eyes widened. My grip on the wheel tightened. "What?!"

"Mokuba's not there. We have him. And unless you want him dead, you'll give up your company."

"I refuse to believe you even have him!" I shouted into the cellphone.

"_Seto! Niisama!! Hey, get off me! Niisama, help me_!"

"Shut him up! …See, Kaiba-san, you're little brother is in our hands."

"Who are you?!"

"Let's just say we've met. Oh. You have forty-eight hours before we will exchange. I want your company and you want your brother. Fair-trade."

The line went dead before I could even shout back.

They had him. They had my Mokuba. _My_ little brother. Dammit! This isn't fair! Why the hell does this always have to happen?!

I threw the phone down. Yami noticed my anger. "What's wrong Kaiba-kun?"

"DAMMIT! SHIT!" I cursed. I hit the steering wheel and Yami repeated his question.

…Why…why do I feel so tired all of the sudden? Why am I so weak feeling. So helpless…I--I can't breathe.

It's all going dark…no…no…no…it can't go this way. I have to save Mokuba. I-I have to make sure he's…

.......................................................................................................................

Cliffhanger! Yep, another one. Ok, sorry this took so long, but I couldn't decide how I wanted everything to happen. Damn, I want to try and expand this thing to about twenty or so chapters. I think this was about eight and a half or so pages. Whatever. I don't care. _Anyways_, reviewer's responses!

**IcyPanther**: I don't really now why I did that. I guess it was kinda like a six sense. Probably just something to go with his illness. Kinda like when you have a cold the first sign is a headahce. ...Or something like that...

**Nephyths-Poison**: I'd be crying too! Except if I ever would write about an OC in Yugioh, she'd probably try and make Yami fall for her then dump him for Seto. Ain't I just heartless? Just don't tell Nerossqod!! She'd kill me...

**Sia**: I agree! Jou does have a big mouth. Let's see...coupling...I'd probably have a vote for Jou/Seto or Yami/Seto. Of course, then it would be them falling for Seto. I tend to like it that way. Oh, and tachi means 'group'. So, when he says tachi, he means Yugi's group. Oh, and don't you just hate it when teachers aer so mean? They like feeling superior and shit...sigh

**Saiyan Jedi**: Yeah, Seto's being a bastard. But, we all love him that way, right? Actuall,y in the Japanese version (did you know the Japanese version was orignially in the 'adult' catagory. So many perverted things got cut off), Seto is nicer and Anzu is more to the point then all 'friendship' like!

**Kokoro Pock Neko**: I got the idea for the 'drugged expression' when I was watching TLC's Trauma, Life in the ER. There was this kid who was getting wheeled out because he was healthy enough, but he had just woken up a few ago, so he looked all tired and didn't know which way was up! I know it's kinda mean, but, it was something to use...

**PyroKittyKat**: Don't kill anyone unless it's a character on Yugioh in an angst fic! I'm going to do that, but not in this story! LOL. And please don't lose your faith in me! I want my fans!!

**yla/all4him**: I'll try to update, but I can't garuntee anything

**Shadu**: I don't feel like getting hurt today, so I updated!!!

**Kage Risu**: wow.You reviewed for my story. And I told you I got the idea from Onegai teacher. Do you listen? NOOOOOO, of course not. By the way, love your username. Shadow Squirrel. You love your squirrels. LOL, Chipmunks are _**way**_ better!!

Ok people! Since I want all the fans I can get, I want you all to get the attentio of everyone who loves Seto! Especially Seto angst. Cookies to everyone1 Just line up and take your flavor. Of course, you can just come to my house and look in the fridge...lol


	6. chapter VI

Yami's eyes widened in shock as he put on hand on Seto's shoulder. "Kaiba-kun?" he asked. He began to shake him, then noticed that Seto was not conscious.

He took hold of the steering wheel. "Dammit! How the hell do you drive!" he shouted. He swerved the car to the left and yelped when he nearly flew from his seat, even with the seatbelt on.

He looked at Seto's feet. His right foot was on the gas pedal. Yami, being the ancient he was, didn't know which one made the car go and which one made the car stop.

He took his chances and pushed Seto's knee so his foot would push on the pedal. When the car sped up, Yami swallowed. He quickly pulled the knee up and with one hand on the steering wheel he made sure he didn't crash. He pushed the knee on the other pedal and sighed when the car stopped.

Now Yami turned off the car. Of course, he broke it for he tore the keys from the ignition before turning it off. The car was not going to start anymore, Yami realized when he looked at the key.

But the car wasn't his problem anymore. He took a hold of Seto and shook him. "Kaiba-kun! Kaiba-kun! You have to be ok!"

He noticed then that Seto wasn't breathing. The ex-pharaoh put his ear to Seto's chest and sighed with relief when he heard Seto's heart was beating normally and was not slowing down.

"How can he still be alive if he's not breathing?" Yami asked aloud. He expected no answer, so he unbuckled Seto and then got out of the car on the passenger side.

He went to the driver's side and opened that door. Then he pulled Seto out. He searched the car after gently setting the CEO on the ground. His lips curled into a small smile when he found the cellphone on the floor. He dialed the Kame Game Shop.

"Hello?" he heard Yugi say.

"Aibou, we're in need of assistance…" Yami trailed off. He looked at Seto and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Immediate assistance."

"Is Kaiba-kun alright! He didn't stagnate, did he!" Yugi shouted.

"Just get over here. Um…District one five four." Yami closed the top of the cellphone. He was about to put it back on the ground when he heard a voice. It was feminine, but it was definitely there.

"Hello!" Yami shouted, looking around.

"_I'm not up there you baka na! In the cellphone!_" the voice said.

Yami looked at the cellphone before slowly opening it. "Hello…?"

"_Give the phone to Seto-kun! I won't talk to a simpleton like you!_"

"Simpleton?" Yami raised an eyebrow.

"_Is Seto-kun not available?_"

"Who is this?"

"_AI is the name. Call me Love if you want, but I'm sure Seto-kun meant for Artificial Intelligence._" a noise of annoyance came from the phone. "_Now, where is Seto!_"

Yami look at Seto cautiously as Seto twitched and placed his face in pain. "He's not available. He stagnated."

Suddenly the ex-pharaoh yelped, and tore his hand from the phone, gripping his index finger tightly as the cellphone clattered on the floor.

Yami picked up the phone quickly though and growled into it. "Why did you just prick me?"

"_If Seto is not available, then I will speak to you._"

"You're going to trust me?" Yami asked.

"_Well, you're Yami, affirmative? Because of that, I think I can trust you._" AI responded.

"Well that doesn't really help me understand." Yami snapped, annoying by the AI's games when Seto required medical attention.

"Voice Recognition, DNA matches with no files found but little of Yuugi's blood stream."

Suddenly before they could speak anymore, they heard a car coming towards them quickly. Yuugi and Jounouchi jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped, and headed over to them. "Yami, is he going to be OK!" Yuugi asked hastily. The tri-colored teen was trying to be strong, but it was hard as he couldn't really bare having someone he knew and cared about lying unconscious on the ground.

"Yes, Yuugi; he just fainted. I think something happened that got him really upset." Yami explained, putting a hand on Yuugi's shoulder. "However, I think you would be able to understand this contraption better then me." he handed the cellphone to Yuugi, and then went and sat by Seto, checking him over for any other injuries.

"Hello?" he asked, looking into the phone's screen.

"_Hello, Yuugi._" a voice came from the machine. However, it wasn't AI's voice. It was Seto's voice. And it was loud, so Yuugi placed the phone away from him. All three that were conscious could hear it.

"But you're…" Yuugi gaped at Seto, expecting him to be up and about, but he was still unconscious.

"_I know that I may not be around right now and you are probably in amazement that I would be talking to you at the moment. I recorded this shortly after you learned of my disease._

"_Something may have happened to either Mokuba or me. I believe that I have most likely stagnated and all attempts to wake me have become futile. But I can guarantee that my sleep can be broken. Now, not to be getting all 'Sleeping Beauty' on you_" - a snort from Jounouchi who had been helping Yami with Seto - "_but I had been reading some books. I came across Egyptian spells. You know the type, I'm sure. Dark Magic and Murderous spells. I can care less of those, but I did come across a healing spell. If you can gather that book and locate that healing spell, I'm sure my sleep will discontinue and I can wake and continue on with whatever it is I was doing._"

Yami looked at Seto as a look of pain came across his face. A loud groan came from him and Yuugi shut off the phone as he ran to Seto's side.

* * *

(Back to first person) 

I dreamed that I was back at the orphanage. That I was sitting in the corner with a table around me, as if guarding me from any dangers that the orphanage would bring. All the other children appear as normal as ever, and ignored me completely, which was a normal thing that happened at the orphanage.

But the most unusual thing was that I could see the children's souls. I could feel their pain and it was almost over bearing. I could sense their anguish and hatred for their parents or previous guardians. They wished for love, and even though they got it from their friends, it didn't seem enough. They cried out for love, and it was almost as if the Devil himself was dragging them into the deep depths of Hell to burn in their pain forever.

And the most difficult part about watching all of this was that I couldn't cry. I couldn't feel sorry for them. And then, it was I who was one of those children, who watched others and pretended to be happy when really they just wanted their mothers or fathers back. It was now I who stared into the face of another who looked directly into me. The face which had deep sapphire eyes, filled with innocence right down until the core. The face which had a bruise on it from saving his brother's toy plane once again. It was me who hated that person for at least having some surviving member of family to be their for him. The selfish feeling.

And then, as if my thoughts came true, I felt a hand grab me, and pull me into the ground, past the hard wood floor and the hard soil. Past the 1st Core, the 2nd Core and past all the hot, oozing lava that was within the Earth's center. And I was there suddenly, in the Devil's Hell. Watching others cry as their flesh burned and then grew back and then burned again.

A gasp spit out of my mouth as my skin began to burn away. And suddenly the image of my mother and father grazed my eyes. And Mokuba…oh, Mokuba. I'm so sorry that I'm here, and that I failed you… I'm sorry that it's about to be all over.

And yet I knew that this pain was to be constant and that this pain was going to continue forever, until Heaven fell apart and perhaps even longer.

And suddenly…I was back. I was Kaiba Seto, sitting in the orphanage, a throbbing bruise on my face for saving my little brother's plane. I was Kaiba Seto, looking into my brother's eyes and feeling so thankful that I was here and hadn't gone anywhere else without my little brother. My Mokuba. My hope. My savior. My light. My last puzzle piece.

And tears filled my ten year old self. They didn't flow over, but they were enough to gain a look of worry from Mokuba. A look of worry which sparked the arms around me and the cuddling head into my chest as Mokuba hugged me. The hug that sparked tears from Mokuba's face.

But I'd like to think: maybe we were crying for the same reason. Maybe for the acknowledgement of being together as our promise that bounds us together to make us never let go. Maybe we were crying for that.

And the look on his face. Filled with innocence. The looked which he will have and always carry with him no matter what age he is. The look of innocence that matched mine so long ago. The innocence I had before going to the Kaiba residence and becoming the one who had to _beat the master_ before I could become the CEO of _my_ company.

And I suddenly regretted everything. If I could have stopped my father from driving and dying in that accident. If I could have stopped myself from getting adopted to Kaiba Gozaburo. If I could have maybe tried to wait a little longer and find someone with true love in their heart. True love that wouldn't waver or disappear from us. If I could have waited for that person, I wonder if I could have ended up happier?

Would I be like Jounouchi: happy, carefree, with many friends? Or Yuugi, and be the one who can help old men with their game shops. To be able to accept a few things that logic has taught me to believe never possible. Perhaps I would be like Anzu, and be ranting on and on about friends because-even though it's annoying-it is really all that I'd have left.

Which makes me wonder. If I am so like I am, would I try and cling onto someone. Would I go for a friend or two and try to be with them every moment just because they are the only thing I have left? Maybe Anzu-and her friendship speeches-are a lot more powerful then she lets on. And maybe they have much fear and strength backing them up.

I can't help but wonder now. Is it too late to go back? Too late to start from the beginning. To late to accept anything illogical?

Suddenly I knew I was awake. I could open my eyes any second and I could see the world. I could open my eyes, and any second Mokuba would be there, ready to start his day with me.

…I remember now. Mokuba isn't here anymore. I have to go get him. But what happened last? How did I end up asleep. Did I stagnate? Did I get in an accident and was knocked unconscious?

A groan escaped my lips unexpectedly and I fluttered open my eyes. Crimson eyes were my first acknowledgement. They belonged to Yami, I knew, but I can't really understand why he stuck around. You think he would have played Hero and tried to get places himself.

But I also noticed Jounouchi, and Yuugi was coming over with my cellphone in hand.

"Kaiba-kun…" Yuugi whispered. Yami took control and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Kaiba-kun, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I said. I moved my shoulders rigidly to get Yami off me, and it worked as he back off. "Listen. I don't know what you may have heard-"

Jounouchi cut me off in the rude was he always cuts me off. "Heard what? Whatever we heard about you stagnating was the last I heard. And about some ancient book."

I whipped my head around and looked at Yuugi with a glare. "Cellphone." I said with frustration in my voice. It was simple when he handed it to me, and I stowed it away in my jacket pocket.

"Now, can you explain." Yami said, trying his best to get a reaction out of me. I glared at him too. "How long was I out?" I asked, and before Yami could use what I wanted information wise against me, Jounouchi piped up and answered. "Around half an hour."

I have forty-seven hours and a half to get my brother back. They didn't tell me what they would do to him after forty-eight hours if I didn't give up my company, but I didn't exactly want to find out.

Without making any more conversation, I got up as quick as I could. I became slightly dizzy but shook it off. I climbed back into the car and notice half of the key still in the ignition. That would not do. Not at all.

I jumped out of the car and noticed Yuugi had brought a Volkswagen. I proceeded towards that without answering any of the questions and comments thrown in my direction.

A rough hand gripped my shoulder and spun me around just when I was making way to opening the Volkswagen's door. I was pushed into the car with chocolate eyes facing me off.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Jounouchi yelled at me. His hot breath was right in my face, and his arm over my neck caused it hard to breathe. He couldn't control his rage. I probably would have suffocated if Yuugi hadn't stopped Jounouchi. I could have stopped him, but rage is a powerful thing.

"Listen m-Jounouchi-san." I said, almost calling him a mutt. But this was a serious time and he was raged. I wasn't fearful, I hardly am, but I couldn't deal with this now. "I'm in a situation that requires much attention! If I don't get home quick, then I'm in deeper shit then anything you have probably ever done!"

Jounouchi glared at me and shoved me once more before he let go. Then, as I barely even recovered from his blows before heading into the driver's seat, he was already in the passenger, with Yami and Yuugi climbing into the back.

"You really are a demonic angel, Kaiba-kun." I heard Yami say. Whether it was a comment of complementation or a comment of insult, I wasn't sure. However, I was one to be a quick thinker, and I quickly replied, "Well this halo is only a couple of inches from turning into a noose."

* * *

I'm sorry that this chapter is short. I'm also sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. No excuse I could give is good enough, so I'm just going to tell the truth: I was so lazy I couldn't come up with a good enough idea for this chapter, thus leading me into writer's block with almost all of my stories. 

But, now, finally, reviewer responses!

**Sia** - I enjoy Yami/Seto a bit more then JouxSeto. However, usually a Yami/Seto coupling revolves around ancient Egypt or it's an AU. Or it's Yami angst. Pouts. I will admit, a Mokuba getting kidnapped idea is very old, but what else is there really? The only thing Seto cares about is Mokuba, and he wouldn't really care if anything else was taken, though he'd be pretty pissed.

**IcyPanther** - I guess you found out that Yami can't drive. Maybe Seto can teach him when everything is done? Of course, reading a ff story about Seto teaching Yami to drive makes things seem a little too complicated for me. I'm not that good at humor unless it is afew groaners for the overly energetic.

**Nachzes-Black Rider** - I knowwhat you mean about anonymous reviews. They are a great idea to invent, eh?

**Nephyths-Poison** - The one who stole Mokuba will be revealed soon, I think. I erally don't know when I should make everything come together for them to be introduced.

**the-kaiba-heir** - i think that it was your idea in your review that made seto think what he did when I wrote this chapter.

**Yume no Zencho** - I got the idea for Stagnation from another anime called Onegai Teacher. More like the manga. But I dun own Onegai Teacher, so I also can't hold much rights onto the Stagnation thing. However, I think that there is a real disease that does this to people. Not completely sure, and it isn't called Stagnation. but you never know!

**Shadu** - I continued! Hope you're still around to read this!

**Heart Of The Wizard** - I hope you waited long enough for this! Though I really don't deserve much anymore...

**PyroKittyKat** - I can only do one thing at a time! I'm kinda out of ideas for that story at the moment.

**Saiyan Jedi** - Glad I went to the store! You may have as much milk as you want! I'll take the soda...

**Randon Reader** - It should! However, then I can't use it either.

**this person** - I don't know how to respond to all you said...

**Inu Kaiba** - Could you do a girl a favor and review all the other chapters as well? I'm trying to beat my friend in the whole 'Review' department.But glad for your one review at least!

**Kaya Kioko** - Seto angst is the best ever invented! If only more people like to hurt/comfort him in their stories...

**Mokuba-chan**_ - _I did that to my other fic. I didn't put Yaoi. I'm still pretty indecisive on it, really. I mean, usually non-yaoi is good because there is no fav. couples in them. But really good yaoi has to have a good story, and many people think this story is. I'm sorry if I disappoint you, but I'm indecisive.

**IMPROVED Uber Rei Model 06** - you found out!

**cherry-star-aus** - I updated!

**samuraiduck27** - I finally updated! Oi, and I like your penname. Very original.

**Koi-Bara** - Saving people was never my strong point, either. .'


End file.
